The Story of a Beautiful Boy
by ChargerWarrior
Summary: What if Ryou had a destiny that he didn't want, but fell in love while denying it?
1. Chapter 1: My Little Boy

_Chapter 1: My Little Boy_

It was a special day for Mark and Allison Bakura, who were part of royal class and on June 17, 1630 they had a baby boy.

"Isn't he beautiful Mark," said Allison as she held the small bundle wrapped in an elaborate blue cloth.

"I believe I shall call you Ryou David Bakura, my beautiful little boy." The little baby laughed and smiled at his mother and father.

Ryou grew up to be a beautiful little boy. He had long soft white hair and brown eyes; he was a perfect mix between his mother and father.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shadow

**Chapter 2: The Shadow **

Today was the first day of high school for Ryou. He wore tight blue jeans and a light blue shirt with leather boots that use to be his grandmother's. His beautiful white hair flowed down his back making hind look like a walking angel on earth. On the first day he got so many girls asking him out on dates, but he had eyes for only one guy, that way Bakura, the leader of the worst gang in school.

_Bell rings signaling the end of the first day_

As Ryou came out of the building, he was deep in thought, not realizing a boy wearing a red shirt and lose blue jeans running up behind him.

_Oh my god, he's so sexy, I can't believe I'm falling in love with the most feared guy in school! But I can't help it. I just hope I don't get beaten up by them._

"Ryou! Hey Ryou!….Ryou!"

"Oh hey Yugi" said Ryou in his British accent

"I can't believe it, the first day and I already had a test!" exclaimed a very upset Yugi.

"mmhmm"

"Are you ok, Ryou?"

"Yea, fine," said Ryou with a smile on his face. "Come on, remember we promised mother to come and help her with her wedding arrangements."

While Ryou and Yugi were walking towards the Bakura residents, Ryou thought she saw something in the woods. **(AN: the Bakuras' house will be described later)**

"Did you see that Yugi, I thought there was someone in the woods," said a frightened Ryou. But when Yugi looked in the direction he was looking in, he saw nothing there.

"Oh Ryou, you afraid of the Egyptian Crypts huh?, exclained Yugi. **(AN: I don't own or belong to the Crypts!! lol)**

Don't worry, I'm sure Joey and Tristan will help you if they do," laughed Yugi.

"Yea, I don't know what came over me," said Ryou laughing nervously.

As the boys walked out of sight the shadow looked at Ryou from behind a tree and whispered, _"Yes, you will be a perfect mate for me."_ Then the shadow ran quickly towards the dark depths of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 3: The Forbidden Forest (Seven Years Later)**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon; the whole Yu-gi-oh gang, including Marik and Malik were sitting on the living room floor at the Bakura residents playing a game of _Truth or Dare_. The house was the largest to be built in all of Tokyo; yes it was bigger than the Kaiba mansion, just with the business part in the basement. Ryou's parents decided that the kids needed a break, so they could come and stay over. As they were laughing and talking about people's answers, Ryou was again in deep though about someone special.

"Ryou, Truth or Dare", asked Malik.

"Huh, oh, umm, Truth I suppose," said Ryou with his cute British accent.

"Ok then, who do you have a crush on," Malik asked with a smirk on. He was the only one Ryou trusted with who he really liked, knowing that the others wouldn't approve of his choice of liking.

"Malik!! You promised!!" exclaimed Ryou.

"Aww come on, its either now or now, cuz someone is bound to find out sooner or later. I know you were just thinking about him just now," said Malik with a sexy smirk on his face.

"No I'm not!" said Ryou blushing furiously as Malik laughed at him.

As he looked at the others, he saw that they were very intent on hearing just who his crush was.

"Umm I think I hear my mother calling me out back, I'll….I'll be right back," said a flushed Ryou.

As he walked outside, he heard a dark and mysterious voice called to him from the forest, which was said to house the most dangerous creatures to live, but that was a myth right?

All of a sudden he hears, _"Come find me my love, follow my voice."_

"That voice…. I know that voice." So Ryou went to follow it.

As Ryou walked deeper into the forest, he kept hearing the hoof beats of a horse and that sweet and dark voice saying _"Follow my voice beautiful one; come to me."_ As he reached an opening in the forest, he noticed just how far he was from the house, but all he wanted to do was find the voice of this mysterious man. Finally he noticed that he was in the middle of the forest; the heart of nature. **_Crunch_** "Hello! Is anyone there," he shouted nervously. **_Crunch_** He was about to ask again when he heard, _"Hello Ryou."_


	4. Chapter 4: The Son of a Fallen Angel

**Chapter 4: The Son of the Fallen Angel**

"_Hello Ryou."_

As he turned around, he saw not a monster, but a tall dark and mysterious looking figure on a black muscular Clydesdale. This figure was a man who had pale skin just like him and was a very handsome and sexy sight to see. His face was kind and he had brown eyes with a hint of red in them that bore nothing but gentleness as he looked upon him. He had white hair, almost like silver spiky hair that was dyed at the tips. It was long, but not like Ryou's it came just past the man's shoulders. If you looked close enough, you could see that he had two horns sticking out from his hair, huge black wings emerging from his back, and a long black tail. He wore a red shirt that was open enough to see the well toned muscles that he had, he also wore tight black pants leaving nothing to go unnoticed by the smaller British boy, leather boots and a long trench coat.

"_Hey sexy……we meet again,"_ said the bigger man.

Ryou gasped and said, "Bakura! It that really you?"

"_Yea, its me my love,"_ said Bakura as he got off his horse.

"_Out here, I'm called Lucifer III and I've come to someone the one that is supposed to be my mate._ Bakura walked closer to Ryou until they were so close that Ryou thought he would dye right there.

"And who would that be," said a blushing Ryou who couldn't take his eyes from the darker brown ones.

"_Well, that would be you," _smiled Bakura.

"And why should I become your mate, it would be a sin for me to leave with you and my parents wouldn't approve of me going with a man that was named after the devil himself," Ryou said very sternly.

"_Ah, but that is where you are wrong my love, because I know that you love me, and for you see, you are the reincarnation of the mate of my mother; Ranata. So it is your destiny that you rule by my side and become the bearer of my children,"_ explained Bakura.

Just as Ryou was about to say something, they heard the voices of his family and friends calling his name. _Well, that is my cue to leave; think about what I said Ryou. I assure you that I'll be back for you answer. Remember Ryou you can't escape from your destiny!"_ As he said that he leaned in and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss and with that, Bakura climbed onto his horse and rode off into the night.

"Ryou! Ryou! Oh my gosh we were so worried about you," said Ryou's mother.

"No, I'm alight mother," said Ryou.

As they went back to the house, Yugi truly believed that his friend was hiding something that could probably cost him his life. He just knew that he had to talk to him alone whaen no one else was around.


	5. Chapter 5: The decision

**Chapter 5: The decision **

Two whole years had gone by since the incident in the forest and the Yu-gi-oh gang has older now and had gone on with their lives, Tea moved to America to leave with her new husband, Yami and Yugi, still together and owned the game shop now, Seto and Joey had finally gotten together as well as Tristen and Otogi who now owned a motorcycle shop, Marik and Malik…..well, they were going at it like two cats in heat and Ryou, well, he was still thinking of an answer to solve his supposed fate that he was still denying. But he just couldn't get the image of Bakura out of his head. Every night he would have sexual fantasies about Bakura, only to wake up and the sheets have a sticky substance on them. Ryou would still go into the forest to see if Bakura was still there; seeing that he hasn't seen or heard from Bakura ever since that day. He remembered it well, the day he told his friends about his little encounter with Lucifer III, leaving out the part that Lucifer was really Bakura. He told them exactly what Lucifer had said to him, saying that he was his mate and couldn't run away from his destiny, despite his denial of it. Ryou decided to go to the park and get some fresh air when he had a flash back to when he told the gang that he was falling with this man….well, let's just say things got pretty ugly.

_It was a month after the encounter with Bakura, they were all assembled into Ryou's living room, well, most of them, we all know what Marik and Malik were up to. This wasn't the first time they had come to his house, but this time, Ryou was in distress and had called them thinking that they could help him with these strange feeling that he had for the man he wanted as a lover; Bakura._

"_Guys, I….I think…..I think I'm falling in love with him." Silence filled the room; everybody was trying to take in the words he just said. Yugi was the first one to break from his daze._

"_Ryou, how could you like someone like that, he's basically the devil himself!! You can't like the devil or anyone for that sort, you…."Before he could say another word, no one expected what happened next._

"_What do you mean I can't like anyone like that…..hell, why are you telling who I can and can't like, you aren't my fucking parents!" Everybody was surprised that Ryou just yelled and cursed his best friend._

"_Look man, we don't mean anything by it, just don't want you to get kidnapped by someone guy who just wants to do something bad to you," Joey said. Seeing Ryou starting to go on the verge of what they would call insanity, the group did everything they could to try and calm down their British friend down. This only angered Ryou more. _

"_I don't care! I just….don't! What if I want it huh? You know what…just…fuck you all!! Get out of my house." By this point everybody was shocked out of their minds._

"_Ryou please we're just trying to help you," said Yami._

"_Ryou, we do under……" _

"_No, don't you dare say you understand, because you fucking don't….NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!!!!! AND DON'T COME BACK!!!" That was the last time they saw Ryou. After they left, Ryou cried himself to sleep. _

Ryou had just come back from a long walk, crying in stress and sat on the couch. "How could they do this to me!" he exclaimed. "All I wanted was comfort and all I get is a lecture about how the man I love is trash, and what do I get stuck with, oh yea, a destiny that I don't want and the man of my dreams. I HATE YOU BAKURA!! YOUR NOTHING BUT A BASTARD!!!!" Suddenly Ryou broke down crying; he was crying so hard that he didn't even notice that the room started to colder.

"_You really don't think that way do you sexy, because I think I just heard you confess your love for me. Have you made a decision yet, my mate?"_ said that same dark voice that has haunted his dreams every since he could remember. Ryou looked up and saw Bakura, the same man that was causing him this pain, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "What do you mean by made a decision…and don't call me your mate you bastard cause I'm not going to be. I'm in the state of grave stress and emotion because of you! How can you ask something like that!" cried Ryou.

As Bakura examined his claws he said,_"I told you many times before and I'll tell you again, that is your destiny. You were born to stand by my side as my "queen" and ruler of the underworld with me and now you have to fulfill it. There is no way around it."_

"Yea, well I'm going to get around it, because I….."

Before Ryou could say anything, Bakura leaned in and started to kiss him passionately.

"I….I…..I think I've made my decision, upstairs."

**Ok pplz!! I hope you like it!! There will probably be just one more chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!**

** Captjacksgrl**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

**Hey fellow readers and reviews!! I'm so (said many times lol) sorry that I haven't updated yet…..got lots of work. But I took a little time to tell you guys that I'm still working on it and…..I've decided to make a sequel to the story!!!!! So let me give you some insight for the sequel to come and you can tell me if you like my ideas or not:**

**a)Bakura and Ryou get married and so do the others  
b)Yugi, Malik, and Joey find out something about Yami, Marik, and Seto  
c)Bakura, Yami, Marik, and Seto have something in common (To be told later)  
d)Future plans for them (hint hint) will be included as well (w/o hint hint)  
e)They struggle to get use to the idea  
f) Some Mpreg (hint hint)  
g)Did I mention lots of HINTs going on too!!! lol**

**Gosh….I felt like I was selling insurance or something. So….moving on, if you like my ideas PLEASE tell me. Then I can get started ASAP!!! Thanks for stickin' with me pplz!!! I LOVE U GUYS!!!! Lol Peace out!!!**

**Captjacksgrl**


End file.
